


Satisfaction

by not_yuuyan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Chaptered, Cheating, Coming Untouched, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yuuyan/pseuds/not_yuuyan
Summary: hi! i'm back with another story! this is just pure filth and just..... filth. angst tooo!!!! this will be chaptered! hehehe! feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think!
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back with another story! this is just pure filth and just..... filth. angst tooo!!!! this will be chaptered! hehehe! feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think!

It's like any other day. Yamada wakes up to a ray of sunshine shining on his bed through his grey curtains. He rubs his eyes as he stretches out to check his phone on the bedside table. 

_I can't wait to see you. I'll see you tonight._

The text made him hot and _hard_ . _Really.. hard_ . Yamada mentally blamed it on natural reactions since he just woke up but he knew it was because he couldn't wait for what tonight will be for _him_. 

_7:35pm_

Yamada is all dressed up really nice and hot. Wearing _his_ favourite dress shirt; the one which will bring him to dread dinner, wishing that they never should've went and stayed in instead. Yamada just knows how to push his buttons. Looking in the mirror he unbuttoned the first 2 buttons and sprayed his favourite cologne onto his neck. Purposely. Knowing that it'll be covered in bruises and marks by tomorrow morning. 

Ding Dong. 

He's here. 

Yamada hurried to the door and opened it. Yuto looked even more dashing than normal. Yamada swallowed; looking hard at the beautiful man at his door. 

“Stop gawking. We won't make it to the restaurant if you keep looking at me with those eyes of yours.” 

Yuto stepped into Yamada's house and grabbed him closer by the waist. Yamada couldn't say a word. 

_Oh god._

How he missed this. Yuto leaned forward to Yamada. Slowly. 

Seconds felt like hours till Yuto kissed him on the lips. 

A lil deep kiss turned into slow kissing. Yamada found his hands finding their way to his neck. Fingers running through his hair, pulling Yuto even closer to him. Yuto found his hands holding Yamada's waist and grabbing his skin through the shirt. One of his hands ran down and grabbed Yamada's butt and gave it a little squeeze. 

“Mmmmm…” Yamada moaned into the kiss. He could feel his heart beating faster. He was feeling hotter than ever. His skin felt on fire. Yuto was like a drug. 

They continued making out slowly in Yamada's front entrance until he felt Yuto's dick poking through his pants. Yamada pulled away despite every single cell in his body screaming more. Yuto was in a slight mess with his hair and lips a lil bruised. 

“Are we even going to make it to dinner?” Yamada asked, breathless.

Yuto scoffed at his question. 

“I think we should. I'm a lil hungry actually.”

Yamada took it as a Yes and wanted to push him away but instead Yuto was faster. He leaned down next to Yamada's ears and whispered. 

“But I'm starving.. for something else. Someone to be exact.”

Yamada felt chills run down his spine. It took Yamada sooo much self control to actually push Yuto away. As much as Yamada would looove to stay and get fucked his brains out, he was actually looking forward to dinner. 

“I'm definitely starving for someone too. But you took months to finally get a reservation for this place and it'll be a waste if we don't go. Besides,”

Yamada pulled down Yuto's necktie and pulled his face so close to his, 

“I like the suspense. Makes me imagine how good I'm gonna get fucked after dinner.”

Yuto chuckled. “Oh you want to play it thaat way? Okay cool. I'll basically eye fuck you throughout dinner and then when we get back, I'll make sure you won't get out of bed tomo- no. For the week.”

Yamada knows that _tone_ Yuto’s using. Yuto's a man of his words. He means everything that he says. Yamada could only swallow the lump stuck in his throat. Yuto managed to pull away from Yamada and made himself proper again. Yamada snapped out of it and forced Yuto out the door before anything else could happen. 

Yuto grabbed Yamada's hands and intertwined their fingers as they made their way to his car. 

“So.. How was New York? Managed to score that business deal with that stubborn CEO that wouldn't even consider your proposal?”

Yamada questioned. _3 months._ They haven't seen each other for 3 months. 

“He was a dick that's for sure.”

Yuto scoffed as he intertwined his fingers with Yamada's. 

“I.. don't want to talk about work when I'm with you. Can we drop this?”

Yuto brought Yamada's hands to his lips and kissed them. Eyes never leaving the road. Yamada loved to see Yuto like this. Loved how Yuto will not talk or even think about work when they're together. 

“What have you been up to these few months? Other than work and missing me, of course.”

Yamada chuckled. 

“Oh the normal I guess? Nothing has really changed. I basically go to work, come back home, call you and sleep.”

Yuto seemed displeased with that answer so he decided to ask the obvious. 

“So you never got off yourself .. for 3 months?”

Yamada almost choked on his own saliva. 

“Hahahaha! You okay? Please don't tell me you have a choke reflex now. You know how much I love how you DON'T have one.”

Yamada untangled his fingers from Yuto and smacked his head. 

“Ouch!”

Yuto brushed his head and managed to chuckle a little at Yamada's reaction. 

“I know you can be blunt about.. things but can you pleaseeee know when to ask them?”

Eyes shifted away from Yuto and stared straight on the road as he continued. 

“I mean.. there were.. times.. that I did. When I really missed you. And one time..”

He paused. 

Yuto cut in and joked. “Cheated on me?”

Yamada's eyes couldn't get any bigger than they should. 

“What- no! Oh my god Yuto! No!”

Yuto could only laugh at Yamada's reaction. 

“I... I.. got off when we were on voice call.. And you.. didn't realise it.”

His eyes shifted down to his feet as he said it. He knew Yuto would use this to throw it in his face during other occasions. He wanted to throw himself out of the car right as he stopped talking. 

“You.. got off just from talking to me? When exactly was this?”

Yuto asked carefully; he knew he had to if he wanted the full details coming out from Yamada. 

“Like.. 2 weeks ago? When you were talking about how you found a Star Wars Drive-In Screening and you wished you could've brought me along bla bla bla. You couldn't stop talking no matter how much I tried to cut in. Hearing you talk about something that excites you.. it was .. hot.”

Yamada slowly raised his head and peeked at Yuto from the side of his eye to see his reaction. Yuto was smiling to himself; as if he was proud. Yamada took it well and continued. 

“So I got.. hard.. real quick. I had to finish before you said goodbye. It was like a race against time.”

He was expecting a rude comeback from Yuto but he kept quiet. Yamada looked at Yuto; straight this time, just to find Yuto looking smug and proud with his hands almost strangling the steering wheel. 

Yamada wanted to say something but Yuto cut in. 

“Please stop talking if you want to make it to this dinner without limping in and covered with marks.”

Yamada shut up almost instantly and peeked down to Yuto's pants. His bulge was going to burst at any moment. He could see Yuto's uneasy breathing and knuckles almost turning white around the steering wheel. 

He studied Yuto for a while as he thought of something. He might be risking their lives but oh well. He slowly caressed Yuto's thighs, carefully trying not to surprise him and kill the both of them. 

Yuto shot blood eyes at Yamada. 

“What the fuck Ryo- “

Before Yuto could finish his sentence, Yamada quickly undid his belt and lowered down the zipper to touch Yuto's bulge through his garments. 

“Mmm fuck.. Ryo.. I don't want to kill us both so please.”

Yuto growled, eyes never leaving the road. 

Yamada got a lil excited and took out his dick; freeing it. It was hard and precum was already leaking on his tip. He started to pump Yuto, with his thumb caressing the tip, smearing his dick with his cum. He studied Yuto's expressions. Yuto was still breathing normally. That was when he pulled away almost immediately to spit some saliva onto his palm and grabbed his dick again, this time faster with a tighter grip. 

“Fuck yes. Don't stop Ryo.. It feels sooo good.. Mmmm”

Yamada started to pump him even faster, enjoying how Yuto's dick was twitching in his hands; begging to cum soon. 

Yamada smirked to himself. 

“Ryo.. almost there.. Ng- “

Yamada tucked his dick back in, zipped him up and made Yuto decent again. 

“What the fuck Ryosuke?!”

Yuto was now breathing hard, sweat can be seen on his forehead, his eyes still on the road but from the tone of his voice.. Oh is he _pissed_. 

Yamada just shrugged while he licked the cum and saliva on his hand as a finale for Yuto. Yamada thought to himself. 

Dinner is going to be torture. 

Torture not just for Yuto.. but him as well. 

And he was right.

Dinner was.. _torture_. Yuto really did eye fuck Yamada the entire time. When they ordered wine, Yamada took a sip and when he glanced over to Yuto, he was staring right at him. Eyes not moving or even blinking. He saw Yuto swallow, hard. Shifting in his chair uncomfortably. 

Yamada felt the tension. He's actually impressed how Yuto is keeping himself in check with a fucking boner in his pants. Yamada felt powerful during that moment. He was the one that got Yuto hard and hot headed. He felt in control; yet he couldn't help but to remind himself to keep his own pulsing bulge to calm down. 

Yamada was torn between dragging Yuto to the restroom to finish what he started or finishing dinner as fast as he could so he could get fucked faster. Yamada was done almost 15 minutes ago but he could see Yuto, purposely dragging it out. He cursed to himself as Yuto took his last bite, licking his spoon one last time, not tearing away eye contact with him. 

The drive on the way back to Yamada's place was hell. Pressing on the gas, trying to get the both of them home as fast as he could. Yuto kept his hands steady on Yamada's thighs. He gave Yamada's thighs a squeeze every now and then. Yamada tried to touch Yuto but everytime he tried Yuto would swat his hand away. 

“Oh no. I'm not falling for that again. If you don't want to die or get caught getting fucked in the middle of the road, it'll be best if you keep your hands to yourself.”

Yuto's voice was low. 

“Behave and I'll fuck you so hard, you'll beg me to stop.”

The moment they entered Yamada's apartment, Yuto pushed Yamada onto the wall and smashed their lips together. They got into a hot mess of tongue, neither of them wanting to give in. 

Hands were all over each other. Yuto was desperate trying to touch Yamada everywhere. Yamada was focusing on getting rid of Yuto's clothes. 

They barely managed to get into the bedroom without destroying the house. Yuto pushed Yamada onto the bed. They finally pulled away for air and took a look at each other. 

Yuto's shirt was gone. His belt unbuckled and zipper down. Yamada was shirtless with his own pants almost halfway down. Yamada could've sworn that his shirt was basically torn apart and disregarded somewhere in the hallway. He definitely heard a tear while they were busy trying to get to the bedroom. 

Yuto's mouth was attacking his neck, leaving as many marks as he could. Yamada moaned. Loud. Fingers getting lost in Yuto's hair as he kept him there. Encouraging him to leave more; to mark him. 

“You are fucking amazing Ryosuke” Yuto managed to voice out. 

_Ryosuke_

Yamada felt himself get harder when he heard Yuto say his first name. Something in him just fired up. He forced Yuto's head up from his neck and pushed Yuto down, switching their positions. 

Yamada attacked Yuto's mouth; claiming dominance and went down. Sucking on his jawline, collarbone, neck, every possible place that his lips could find. He went further down, sucking on his nipple; biting it a lil while his fingers played with the other. 

“Ryosuke.. Ryosu- Oh my god..”

Yamada managed to sneak a smile through his lips. He went lower, tongue licking his abdomen, giving light kisses and sucks along his hips. He brought his head up and helped Yuto to get rid of his pants and underwear. 

Yuto's dick sprung up; hard and red with precum showing at the tip. Yamada stared for a good while taking in how Yuto managed to get through the night. 

“Ryo.. If you're not going to put your pretty mouth to good use now…”

Yuto's groaned, low. 

He didn't need to be told twice. He wraps his lips around the tip, sucking down his dick but not taking it all in. Teasing him slowly with some teeth but giving just enough to drive him to the edge.

Yuto's fingers found their way to Yamada's head and kept him in place; as if he was even going anywhere else. 

“Fuck! Ryosuke.. yes..”

Yamada felt powerful. He wrapped his hand around the base of Yuto's dick and started to pump it; following the pace of his lips sucking the tip. He gained more confidence and took all of Yuto into his mouth; gagging a lil when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He focused on his breathing and calmed his throat muscles so it'd be easier for him. Yuto might tear off Yamada's head at this point. He was grabbing his head, holding onto it for his dear life. 

“Fuck Ryo..”

Yuto then forced every cell in his system to stay focused and pull Yamada away from his dick. 

“Hey! I was almost there!”

Yamada pouted much to Yuto's surprise. He breathed heavily and chuckled. 

“I want to last as long as I can Ryo.. We have the entire night. There's no need to rush.”

Yuto kissed Yamada tenderly and switched their positions. Yamada automatically opened his legs to let Yuto settle in between them. Yuto chuckled during their kiss before he gave Yamada the same attention as he did to him. 

Yamada played with Yuto's hair; grabbing, pulling it trying to feel Yuto as much as he could. He felt Yuto teasing soft kisses along his skin near his waistband; before roughly tugging it down with the rest. 

Yuto stared at the sight of Yamada's dick, hard and red with precum leaking from the tip; looking almost painful. He caught Yamada blushing almost when their eyes met. Yuto licked his lips and wrapped his lips around him. Yamada choked at the sudden action but gave in to the pleasure almost immediately. Yuto forced himself to look up and saw how Yamada was squirming; looking like a whole mess giving in to Yuto. Giving him the exact same pleasure Yamada gave to him. He pulled away right before Yamada could climax. 

“Yu- Yuto.. Wh-”

Before Yamada could complete his words, he felt Yuto's tongue linger around his rim; making him lost for words. His tongue kept licking him there, teasing his opening, never giving in to what he wants. 

“Yu- Yuto please. Just put your tongue in me now!”

Yamada screamed. Yuto brought himself up to his face, letting Yamada's opening wet and neglected; earning a groan from him. 

“So how does it feel huh Ryo? To be teased? Not getting what you want?”

Yamada continued groaning and snapping his hips to meet Yuto's but he held him down. 

“You want something Ryosuke? .. Beg”

Yuto whispered sultrily into his ear. 

“Urg-Urgh! Just fuck me Yuto! Use your tongue, fingers, dick- just do something real now!”

Yamada was sure his neighbours might have heard him but that doesn't matter now. Yuto went back to lick his opening and brought up his fingers to Yamada's mouth. Yamada started to suck them, making sure that they're wet enough. Yuto then inserted a finger through his rim, joining his tongue. Yamada screamed at the sudden intrusion. Yuto removed his tongue, leaving just his finger; not moving and shot up to Yamada. 

“Shh I'm sorry.. Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Yuto asked, concerned.

“I'll be okay if you just.. please.. just prepare me..quick..”

It was the reassurance that Yuto needed. He kissed Yamada deeply and started to thrust his finger. He felt Yamada moan through the kiss and proceeded to insert another finger. Feeling Yamada stretch and wet from his own saliva drove Yuto insane. He started to mark Yamada's neck and collarbones as he inserted the third finger, properly stretching him before his turn. Yamada was moaning and chanting Yuto's name through his lips. 

“Enough. I'm ready. Just get in me now!”

Yuto hurriedly removed his fingers and threw Yamada's leg up his shoulder, positioning his dick to get a better angle. He pushed through Yamada's rim as he studied his facial expression. Yamada just nodded as Yuto pushed his whole length inside him. Both of them moaned feeling full of each other. 

Yuto stilled himself until he saw Yamada breathe out and he started to thrust in and out, trying to find a rhythm. Focusing on depth instead of speed; finding Yamada's spot. 

“Ah!”

That was when Yamada choked a scream which meant Yuto found it as he tried to hit the same spot again and again. 

“You feel so tight and hot Ryo. Fuck. How do you feel like this..”

Yamada tried to find strength to bring his fingers to his throbbing dick but Yuto swatted his hand away. 

“Come from my dick Ryo. I want to you come just from me fucking you like this.”

Yamada pulled Yuto into a kiss as he felt Yuto thrust even deeper. As they pulled away, Yamada wrapped his his arms around his neck and whispered near his lips, 

“Fuck me harder Yutti.. Deeper.. Faster.. Make me limp for the whole week I don't care..”

He swore he saw a smirk forming around Yuto's lips. Yuto started to thrust with speed this time. Hitting Yamada in the same spot continuously, deeper. Holding his hips so hard, there's definitely going to be bruises. Yamada was moaning shamelessly, trying so hard not to touch himself, trying to focus on just Yuto around him; pounding continuously into him. 

That was when Yamada lost it and came all over his stomach. Yuto felt proud as he focused on his own climax. He put Yamada's leg down as he pounded into him like an animal. Yamada tried to recover quickly and wrapped his legs around Yuto to help him reach his climax. 

“Come in me Yuto. Let go. Let me feel you.”

Yamada lewdly moaned. That drove Yuto to finally climax, emptying himself inside of Yamada. He continued thrusting slowly inside of Yamada until he completely stilled, satisfied. 

He pulled out of Yamada and collapsed beside him. Yamada turned to look at Yuto, caressing his face. Yuto turned to him and broke out into a smile. But soon Yuto got up and started wearing his clothes. 

“I thought you're staying tonight?”

Yuto looked back at Yamada, frowning. 

“I wish I could.. Well, I thought I could.. But.. he's probably on the way back now and if I'm not there…”

Yuto paused, looking down; apologetic. 

Yamada could only nod in silence. 

“I promise next week I'll stay the night alright? He's flying off again next Monday so I'll come over then okay?”

Yuto said as he sat down beside Yamada, helping to clean the cum on his stomach. 

Yamada just stared at him silently. 

“I know.. I know.. I'm sorry we have to meet like this but we have to.. I'll see you next week.”

Yuto pressed a kiss on his forehead as he left him. 

Yamada heard the door close as he decided to take a shower, limping to the bathroom. As he came out fresh, he sat down on his bed as he scrolled through his phone. There was a message from Yuto. 

_From: Yutti_

_I'm sorry Ryo.. I'll make it up to you next Monday alright? I love you._

Yamada scoffed at his message. 

_Love? Bullshit._

Yamada thought to himself. 

He doesn't love Yuto. He scrolled through his messages and decided to text _him_

_I miss you.. Come over tomorrow?_

Within a few minutes, a reply came. 

_From: Yuyaan_

_I miss you too.. Tomorrow sounds great but I have a date with Yuto. What about the day after? I'll tell him I have an urgent meeting and I'll be out the whole day._

Yamada smiled, devilishly. 

_Sounds amazing to me. I can't wait to feel you again._

_From: Yuyaan_

_Don't say that.. You know how that makes me feel. I'm almost home. I see Yuto's car in the driveway. I can't wait to feel you as well Ryo._

Yamada broke out into a smile reading it. He wanted to reply but he knew he couldn't. He typed it out but deleted it. 

_I love you Yuya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! i'm back with chapter 2! this is more of a backstory with more explanation of.. well everything hahahahah! 
> 
> again, feel free to comment and tell me how you like this chapter! thank you for the kudos and comments hehehe! it really means a lot to me!

_Flashback_

_3 years ago._

_Yamada and Yuto were best friends since they could remember. They were there for each other's first love, first breakup, first job, everything! But there was never a spark between the two. Not for Yamada at least._

_“Ryo... Say.. if we're 40 and we still haven't found the right man to spend the rest of our lives with.. What about we just spend it together?”_

_Yuto asked carefully; afraid, almost waiting for Yamada's reply._

_“40 huh.. Sounds like a good age to finally stop searching and fucking around right?”_

_Yamada jokingly answered. Yuto, on the other hand, didn't seem amused._

_“I'm serious! I don't want to grow old alone.. If you're there, it might not be as ... lonely...”_

_Yuto said, looking at Yamada._

_“Hey.. We're best friends right? I'll always be by your side. No matter what. So, promise? 40 and we'll settle with each other? No regrets?”_

_Yamada ready with his pinky out. Yuto smiled meekly and linked his pinky with the elder._

_“Promise! No regrets!”_

_2 years ago._

_From Yutti:_

_Ryosuke~ I have good news! I want you to meet my boyfriend! You good this Friday?_

_Yamada looked at the message and chuckled. He got excited to see who in the right mind could actually handle Nakajima freaking Yuto._

_I feel sorry for the man already! And yes I'm good on Friday._

_P.S. I have a crush on someone I'll tell you, Friday!_

_As he sent the message, he thought of him. Takaki Yuya._

_Yuya and him met at a bar actually. 2 months ago.The both of them were apparently regulars there but never actually came at the same times. It was love at first sight for Yamada. From the way he ordered, to the way he enjoyed the alcohol to the way he talked to the bartender and the way he looks at him._

_They hit it off almost instantly. Yamada was so sure he'd end up in bed with Yuya sooner or later. But 2 months since they met, nothing. Not even a date. They knew each other's contact numbers and yet none of them made the first move. The only time they contacted was if they were going to drop by the bar. Yuya never asked for more. Just a mere drinking buddy. Yamada didn't want to force or throw himself at Yuya. It was pretty bad. Yamada fell.. HARD. Until one day._

_From Yuyaan:_

_Hey Yamada! This might be a little awkward to ask you but do you happen to be free today? I need help choosing a gift for a friend._

_Yamada was jumping around for joy when the text came. He accepted the invitation right away. This was finally a step forward in their relationship._

_They walked around shopping for a shirt apparently. They stopped for lunch and even finished up with dinner and a movie. It was like a whole date in Yamada's eyes. They bid goodbye with Yuya sending him back._

_“Thanks again Yamada for helping. I swear I am terrible at fashion. Thank god I asked the right person.”_

_Yuya looked at Yamada softly. Yamada felt weak to his knees. He wanted to tell Yuya how he felt and just pour his emotions out. But he was okay with this. He just knew Yuya would be worth it. This is one step forward._

_“No problem Yuya. You can always count on me. Hey! Now I can be your drinking buddy aaannd! fashion advisor too!”_

_And hopefully boyfriend.. soon.. Yamada thought._

_They bid their goodbyes as Yamada felt his cheeks warm and head filled with just Yuya. He couldn't wait to tell Yuto how amazing Yuya is and how he makes him feel._

_Friday._

_Yuto better not set me up or I will murder him!_

_Yamada thought to himself. He was waiting for Yuto for almost 20 minutes now. Just when he was about to call him,_

_“Ryosuke!”_

_Yuto waved at him. The both of them rushed into their hug._

_“I missed you!!! My boyfriend's parking his car.”_

_Yamada looked at what Yuto was wearing._

_This looks like... the one I chose for Yuya's friend. Hmm. I guess Yuto's sense of fashion is improving._

_Yamada thought to himself. Before he could ask where Yuto got his shirt from, a familiar figure entered the restaurant._

_“Yuyaan! Here!”_

_Yuto waved and walked towards the figure to bring him to the table._

_Yuya..an??_

_Yamada felt like dying. Yuya, the very Yuya that makes him insane, was holding Yuto's waist walking towards him._

_“Ryosuke, this is my boyfriend Takaki Yuya. Yuyaan, this is my best friend Yamada Ryosuke!”_

_Yuto exclaimed, excited that the both of them finally met._

_“Yuya?”_

_Yamada was the first one to speak._

_“Oh! Yamada! What a coincidence! YOU'RE the famous Ryosuke that Yuto won't shut up about?”_

_“What do you mean by coincidence? You two know each other?” Yuto glanced at the two men._

_“We're drinking buddies. We met at a bar and became good friends.” Yamada explained, simply._

_“So.. how did you two meet?” he continued, trying to not lose his cool._

_“Oh oh! Let me tell the story! Oh Ryosuke it was like a nightmare at first! So..”_

_In Yamada's mind, summarising it, Yuto and Yuya were colleagues at work. Hated each other at first but got together in the end. Cliché work romance. They've been official for 2 months now._

_“Eh? 2 months? So.. Is this shirt..?”_

_Yamada pondered, directing the question to Yuya._

_“Oh? Heh.. Yeah.. He was my friend then.. until he accepted my confession when I gifted him it. Thanks again Yamada. If I went looking for it alone, I don't think Yuto'll accept me!”_

_The both of them exchanged laughs and touches. Yamada couldn't do anything but laugh with them. He felt his heart breaking, his blood boiling, hatred overpowering him._

_“Oh Ryo! I'm so sorry. Enough about me! You told me you have a crush!! Sooo.. how's he like?”_

_“Uhm.. Well.. He's an idiot sometimes. He is clumsy with his words, he tends to get excited about the smallest things, he looks actually like a mean person but he's so gentle and kind. He's.. a lot.. and I like him.. a lot.”_

_Yamada found himself just unconsciously professing his love for Yuya, who's sitting right in front of him._

_“Wow Ryo.. He sounds like a whole package. His name! You didn't mention his name!”_

_“Uhh.. his name.. Sadly. I don't know his name. He is physically close to me yet he feels so far.” Yamada lied._

_“So, it's one sided?” Yuya finally spoke up._

_Yamada silently nodded._

_“Yamada Ryosuke! Don't look so dejected! You will get this man! I don't know who he is but you'll get him! You are the sexie- 2nd sexiest man I know and I'm sure if you charm him enough, you'll get him.”_

_Yamada looked up at Yuto who's cheering him on, unknowingly that that very man is his boyfriend._

_They bid their goodbyes after dinner as Yamada drove back thinking about what Yuto said._

_...if you charm him enough, you'll get him_

_Yamada knew he couldn't just throw years of friendship away, but he also couldn't accept the fact that Yuya could've been his if he made the first move._

_“I love you Yutti.. But I'm sorry. Yuya.. Yuya's mine.”_

_A year ago._

_“Don't go~ Stay.. Please? Cmon! 1 more round!”_

_Yamada clinged onto the shirtless man sitting up, back facing him._

_“Hahaha! We did 3 rounds already.. You literally won't be able to walk tomorrow. And you know Yuto's not going to accept that. He'll drag you out one way or another.”_

_Yuya looked back, caressing Yamada's bangs._

_Even when he just had sex with me, he still says Yuto's name..._

_Yamada thought._

_“You're right.”_

_Yamada sat up, wanting to back hug Yuya but he stood up to wear his pants._

_“I'll be away for the next 3 months. You'll be okay without me Ryo?” Yuya asked._

_“I'm a grown man Yuya. I can handle myself.” Yamada answered while trying to get up; with trouble._

_Yuya chuckled slightly at the view and helped him up._

_“Yeah.. I don't think so for the next few days at least. I'll miss you Ryosuke.”_

_“I'll miss you too.”_

_The both of them shared a kiss and hugged in his bedroom, having the scent of sex still lingering around them._

_As Yuya left Yamada's apartment, he checked his phone to see Yuto spamming him with messages about tomorrow. He rolled his eyes at them. Yamada did it. He charmed Yuya and one fateful night they ended up in bed together. It was a mistake, said Yuya. But once became twice, twice became thrice and thrice became sleeping together for the past 2 months._

_Yamada knew its just sex but he was still satisfied he made Yuya cave. There wasn't a bone in his body that felt sorry for Yuto. He got his body, next.. his heart._

_It's been 2 months since Yuya left for his business trip. Yuto seemed to be getting drunk more and hanging out with Yamada much more._

_“Ryo~~~ I miss him.. so much!! It's hard, you know.. dating your co-worker. We have to keep it hush at the office to save both our asses.. Why?! It's so difficult....”_

_Yuto was drunk.. again. But this time wasn't at some random bar. At Yamada's place._

_“Yeah yeah I heard this a million times already Yutti. If it's so difficult, why not just break up with him?”_

_“No! I love him tooooo much! Shh it's a secret but! He's soooooo goooood in bed! Phone sex is nothinggg compared to the real thing… I miss him... and sex! Having sex with him!”_

_Yamada rolled his eyes at his drunk friend. Of course he knows how good Yuya is in bed._

_“So you're just horny? Just masturbate to porn or something.”_

_“That's the thing Ryo! I don't get turned on by porn! My dick is weird you know.. It literally gets hard for 2 people only! Yuya.. and you! Like right now! I'm... like almost hard but I'm there! Oh god.. Ryo.. You don't know how many times I've thought about fucking you. I've always loved you ya know? Before Yuya... it's always you. Even now... I’ll always love you Ryosuke.”_

_Yamada listened to every single blab Yuto just said and somehow he comprehended it._

_Yutti's in love with me?! He thought._

_“Okay drunk boy. You're just babbling nonsense. C'mon let's get you to vomit and put you to bed.”_

_Yamada tried to pick Yuto up but instead got pulled down into Yuto's lap. Yuto's face dangerously near his neck as he breathed deeply._

_“Yutti.. Let me go. Let me get you sobered up.”_

_Instead of getting a reply, he felt Yuto sucking the flesh on his neck as he felt Yuto's bulge twitching under him._

_Yamada just stilled. It felt good. It might be the lack of sex ever since Yuya left but he never even thought of having feelings for Yuto, more even sleeping with him! But then he thought.. if Yuto was still in love with him, he can make Yuto and Yuya break up! Bur for that to happen for sure... Yamada threw all his good consciousness away and pulled Yuto's face away from his neck._

_“Yuya's gone for another month. You're drunk and hard. I have a hickey and almost hard already. You thought of fucking me? Dreams come true Yutti. Fuck me.”_

_And all hell broke loose that night. Yamada ended up in bed with Yuto. It was like dejavù for him. It was a mistake, said Yuto. But once became twice, twice became thrice and thrice became sleeping together till today._

Present day.

It's been almost a year since Yamada had been sleeping with both Yuto and Yuya. Despite everything, both Yuto and Yuya seemed very happy with their relationship. They even moved in together. Yamada was sure that Yuto would break up with Yuya if he showed that he loves Yuto back. But there hasn't been progress. Yuto kept giving excuses saying he doesn't have the heart to break up with Yuya. 

Whereas for Yuya, its just completely good ol sex. He has no reason to break up with Yuto. Heck, there were times when Yuya even chants Yuto's name in his sleep after having sex with Yamada. 

_At the end of the day, Yuto is still the one huh?_ Yamada thought about it countless times. 

Yuya would come over, they'll chat awhile, have sex and he leaves. They usually have sex at Yamada's place or some hotel Yuya booked. Never at his shared home with Yuto. 

Whereas Yuto brings Yamada over to their place and has sex with him on their shared bed. Yamada could always smell Yuya's damn scent on the bed. Even after their session or sessions, Yuya's scent was still so strong for Yamada. He can't help but imagine how many countless times Yuya and Yuto had done it on that same bed that even another man's scent couldn't cover it. Yuto, being the gentleman that he is, always cleans Yamada up and makes sure to even talk to him, spend a lil time with him before leaving. Never making him feel like he wants Yamada just for sex. 

Yamada felt frustrated every time Yuto took care of him. He doesn't want Yuto to. He wants Yuya to. Whatever Yuto does for him, he wants it to be Yuya. Whatever Yuya does for him, he'd rather it be Yuto. 

Yamada sits down on his sofa, thinking about all the what ifs that could happen with Yuya. 

Ding Dong. 

He's here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!! i'm back! with a very filthy chapter he he he  
> if yall aren't comfortable with slightttttttt tying up of someone, please skip it to the end-ish of the chapter(???) like half of the story down! 
> 
> i hope you like this chapter as well!! till next time!

Yamada couldn’t even greet his guest before getting his lips attacked. Yamada surrendered to the man as he wrapped his arms around his neck and responded with the same passion. He was backed off until his back hit the wall. Familiar hands were exploring his body, touching, grabbing everywhere except the very part that needed the most attention. Yamada moaned into the man’s mouth and pulled their bodies even closer. As if on queue, they pulled away for air and gazed into each other’s eyes, filled with pure lust and need. 

“Hi baby” the stranger finally greeted the younger.

“Hi Yuya. Seems like you’re needy” Yamda chuckled as he played with the elder’s hair, catching his breath. 

“Well, _someone_ had to remind me how he _missed_ feeling me…” Yuya seductively replied, leaning into Yamada’s face as his hands caressed the younger’s skin under his shirt.

“Oh I didn’t _just_ _miss feeling you_ … I _missed feeling you ram your big, fat dick in me_.” Yamada replied, emphasizing his words, staring straight into the elder’s eyes as grinded his hips into the elder’s very obvious bulge. 

He swore he heard Yuya growl as he felt the elder’s hands grip him tighter, fingernails digging into his skin. As Yamada tried to unbutton Yuya’s dress shirt, he fumbled with the buttons, getting annoyed at how many buttons the damn shirt had. Yuya chuckled at the view as he helped the younger to discard the shirt off him. After Yamada got his shirt pulled over his shirt, Yuya clasped the younger’s wrists and pinned them above his head. 

“Keep them up. Don’t even think about putting them down before I say so.” Yuya whispered, low, dangerously near the younger’s ears, nibbling on it. 

Yuya took his discarded shirt off the floor and opened up the arms sleeves. Yamada stared at the view in front of him. Yuya’s eyes were dark, his prominent huge bulge pulsating through his tight jeans.

“Put them down and give me your wrists.” 

Yamada complied and surrendered his wrists to the elder. Yuya tied his wrists with the arms sleeves of his dress shirt and dragged him to the bedroom as if he was a prisoner with no escape. 

Yuya pushed him down against the sheets and straddled the younger, trapping him underneath. He raised Yamada’s now tied down wrists and pinned them above his head. 

“Keep them there for me baby. And don’t move them.” Yuya growled, almost, making the younger shiver and excited for what’s to come. 

Yuya sat up and started to unbuckle his belt, giving a show to the younger. Yamada stared at how Yuya was undressing himself while his own pants were still on, restraining the need to be free soon. Once Yuya took off the last piece of clothing on him, Yamada unconsciously licked his lips at the elder’s _big, fat dick_ standing proud and tall, looking almost painful. He wanted to give relief to the elder, grinding his hips upwards and shamelessly moaning underneath him to show how he needed him. 

Yuya just enjoyed how the younger was begging to be touched, freed, wanting relief from him. He attacked the younger’s lips and their tongues fought for dominance, which he easily won. He went lower, biting softly on Yamada’s fair skin, leaving marks, listening to his name escaping the younger’s mouth. His hands found their way to Yamada’s waistband and attached his hand to the younger’s needy dick. 

Yamada felt all the air in his lungs escape when he felt Yuya’s hands on him. 

“Yuu… Don’t tease.” he begged, fighting off the urge to put his now numb arms down and push the elder to where he needed. 

“As you wish baby.” Yuya lewdly replied as he swiftly removed his hand and took off the younger’s pants and underwear, watching his dick spring up against his stomach, red, leaking and twitching. 

Yuya immediately attached his lips to Yamada’s dick and started bobbing his head, slowly but taking him all in, letting the younger feel his throat. Yamada choked out a scream. He wanted to hold the elder’s head, feeling his hair, keeping him there but he knew what Yuya would do if he disobeyed him.

All he could do was to thrust his hips up to the elder’s mouth. He felt the elder moan around his dick as he pulled away and started sucking _just_ the tip of his dick. His eyes shot down to the elder as he caught him staring up at him. 

Yamada could feel his release coming anytime now. As Yamada felt it, he was about to scream at the elder when Yuya removed his lips and attacked the younger’s lips. Yamada could taste himself between Yuya’s kisses. 

“Yuya… I want to make you feel good… Sit up for me… Let me-”

Yamada couldn’t finish speaking before the elder sat up, pulling Yamada’s tied wrists with him. He untied the younger and threw the shirt away. Yamada felt relief before eagerly attaching his lips to the elder’s neck and started sucking, biting softly onto the skin as he felt the elder obviously enjoying his attention by holding his head but...

“Baby… Don’t leave marks I can’t explain.” the elder managed to breathe out as Yamada felt his head being pulled away from the elder’s neck.

Yamada continued leaving kisses down the elder’s chest, playing with his nipples taking his time while he _accidentally_ brushed his hands over the elder’s leaking dick. His little teasing definitely ended fast since Yuya grabbed his hair and harshly pushed his face down to his dick. 

Yamada didn’t need to be told what to do. He licked the cum off the elder’s leaking tip and looked up, only to catch the elder looking down at him, eyes dark, overshadowed by lust. 

Yamada took in the elder’s full length, eyes never breaking eye contact. He kept going at a slow and steady pace as he felt the elder’s hand grabbing his hair, tugging on it, watching his dick disappear into the youngers’ mouth. 

“You take my dick so well baby. You couldn’t wait to suck my dick, didn’t you?” Yuya asked, provocatively. 

Yamada could only moan around the elder’s dick, earning a thrust from the elder. He sped up now, making it more sloppier and messy, putting on a show for the elder. He felt the elder’s dick twitch inside his mouth and he pulled away, earning a _very loud_ groan from the elder. 

Yamada took the elder’s hands and started sucking on his fingers making sure to coat them with enough saliva. He wasted no time, repositioning himself on his knees, ass pushing backwards to meet the elder’s dick. 

“Yuu… Want your fingers… Please…” Yamada begged.

Yuya inserted a finger into the younger’s hole, quickly adding another, wanting to stretch open him as fast as he could. Yamada was a moaning mess under him. Yamada felt Yuya add another finger and he arched his back, feeling how good the elders’ fingers were inside of him. Yuya managed to find his prostate as Yamada arched his back at an impossible angle, moaning _loudly_ , pushing his hips back to the elder.

“Enough Yuya! Your dick, now” Yamada was shamelessly moaning and begging for the elder’s dick. 

Yuya removed his fingers and positioned his dick to Yamda’s hole, pushing through it in one go, feeling Yamada grip onto him. He felt his mind going insane. Yuya grabbed the younger’s hips, hard, letting him feel how good he felt around his dick. Yamada grabbed the sheets under him for his dear life when he felt Yuya’s dick enter him. Yuya wasn’t moving just yet, wanting the younger to get used to him before he moves. 

“Fuck me into the bed Yuu” Yamada moaned as he rolled his hips back onto the elder and pushed back, urging him to move.

Yuya pulled back out, leaving just the tip in before slamming back in. It didn’t take him long to find the younger’s prostate. Hearing the younger’s moans, screaming his name, it just gave Yuya the confidence to continue whatever he was doing, determined to make the younger come first. Moans, screams, skin slapping only were heard around them. They got lost in the moment until Yamada felt his orgasm building. 

“Yuya! Fuck! There! More! Harder!”

Yamada helplessly moaned underneath Yuya. Yuya was snapping his hips towards the younger one with no intentions of slowing down. Yuya continued gripping onto Yamada’s already bruised hips with his dear life. He let his hand travel to Yamada’s hair and yanked it to make him sit back towards him. 

“Feels good to feel me again? Taking you like this?”

Yuya whispered into his ear. Yamada couldn’t see his expression but he was sure Yuya was feeling smug about it. He couldn’t find the words to choke out. Only moans were able to leave his lips.

“Yuu.. Touch me please…” Yamada begged.

Yuya’s hand that was on his head made its way down to touch Yamada’s hard dick, pumping it at the same speed of his thrusts. 

“Yuya! Oh my god.. I’m almost there..”

“Let go baby.. Come on my hands. Let me see how much you missed me…”

And with that, Yamada came all over Yuya’s fingers. Yuya felt his hot cum and continued stroking him, helping him to ride off his high. Yuya let Yamada go and watched his body fall onto the bed. Looking nicely fucked up. He pulled out of him and turned Yamada so that he was laying on his back. He pulled Yamada’s thighs towards him and thrusted back into him with no warning. 

“Fuck! Yuya! Too much! Oh my god…”

“C’mon baby.. how long has it been? 2 weeks? I couldn’t wait to fuck you again. Just by thinki- Urgh! Almost there!”

Yuya grunted against him. Yamada loved how rough Yuya took him. Seeing Yuya treat him like he’s his. Yamada found whatever strength left in him and wrapped his legs around Yuya’s hips.

“Come in me Yuu... Let me feel your hot cum in me.”

That was just what Yuya needed. A few thrusts later and he spilled inside of the younger, emptying himself. He slowed his thrusts down as he tried not to fall on top of Yamada. He stayed in him for a while as he tried to catch his breath. Yamada pulled Yuya down by his arms to let him fall onto his chest and caressed his hair gently. 

_I love you so much Yuya..._ Yamada kept thinking about saying those words to him every time they met. He could only appreciate the moments that they have like this without asking for more. 

Yuya pulled out of Yamada and laid down beside him, pulling him into his arms to cuddle him. 

“That was…” Yamada breathed out first.

“Mind blowing?” Yuya teased.

“Hahaha! Yes it was.. I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to walk you to the door later. I just want to lie in bed for the rest of the day.”

“Does it hurt thought? Your butt and.. the bruises?” Yuya asked cautiously, for the first time.

Yamada looked at him, questionably. Since Yuya has never asked this before.

“Mm? Well.. my butt’s definitely sore but not that I mind. The bruises are fine Yuya. They’ll go away by tomorrow. But.. What's with the sudden care?”

“Well… I saw bruises on your hips.” Yuya asked, caressing the bruised marks on the younger’s hips.

“And? What does that have got to do with you asking about them?” Yamada asked, sitting up looking right at him.

“This is probably a stupid question. And you have all the rights to not answer me”

He paused then looked back at Yamada. 

“Are you sleeping with someone else.. other than me?”

Yamada eyes wide at his sudden question. 

_Why are you asking this? Why are you affected by them? Why now?_

Yamada could only wish he could throw all of his questions right in his face. 

“Does it matter if I say I am?” Yamada voiced out.

“I just assumed I was the only one that could see you like this… I thought I was your only one.” Yuya answered; looking embarrassed almost. 

“And.. if I say I’m not sleeping with anyone else..?” 

He saw a smile escape Yuya’s lips.

“Then let me be selfish a while longer. Your mine Ryosuke.”

Yuya engulfed him into a hug and he caressed Yamada’s sides. Yamada put his ear near Yuya’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

_He’s calm. And warm. Feels like home._ Yamada thought. 

“Are.. you staying?” Yamada asked; scared of hearing the answer he was expecting.

“I am.”

Yamada jolted out of Yuya’s arms and sat up in front of him; looking excited and surprised.

“What?! Really?! You can? Yutti’s not going to suddenly find you? Seriously?!”

Yuya laughed at the scene in front of him and pulled Yamada into his lap to plant a deep kiss on Yamada. 

“Yes really. Yuto decided to see his family today and is staying overnight. He’ll only be back tomorrow evening. We have a full day together Ryo.”

Yamada has been waiting for this day for at least 2 years. Boy is he going to spend the whole day with the love of his life! He hugged Yuya, maybe a little too tight and he felt Yuya trying to struggle out of it.

“You seem really happy about this. Must I remind you he’s _my_ boyfriend and he’s _your_ best friend since forever and we _are_ doing something unforgivable behind his back?” Yuya sarcastically voiced out.

“I don’t care at this point Yuu. I’m already going to hell. Just add this to the list of bad things I’ve done. All that matters is that I have you all to myself today.” Yamada proceeded to hug the elder again, cuddling into his arms.

“You sound like you’re in love with me Ryo.” Yuya mentioned, caressing his sides.

“Whaa-t?! In love? With you?! Of course not! I meant it like we can have as much sex as we want and spend time together.. that's all.” Yamda’s head popped up to meet the elder’s eyes. 

_Please fall for it._ Yamada hoped.

“I’m just kidding Ryo! Of course I know you’re not in love with me. Just the thought of it is impossible. You’re waaay too good for me anyways.” Yuya laughed, jokingly flicking the younger’s forehead. And with that Yuya started to caress Yamada thighs again and started sucking on his neck.

_No Yuya.. I’m perfect for you. You’re perfect for me. We’re perfect for each other._ Yamada thought as Yuya pushed him down as they indulged in each other again. 

It was 2am in the morning. Yuya was sleeping softly beside him. With just a blanket wrapping around his naked torso, he looked like a baby. Yamada planted a kiss in his head and made his way to the bathroom. They basically had sex till the afternoon and decided to order in lunch. They made it out of the bed and decided to watch a movie, well 2 movies.

It wasn’t the ideal date that Yamada wanted but it was enough. Snuggling close to Yuya while they watched the movies, random kisses stolen, just enjoying each other's company. Yamada decided to cook him dinner and somehow after that they managed to have sex again and again until they couldn’t take it anymore.

Yamada didn’t want to ask why Yuya decided to do this. There were times that Yuto wouldn’t be back home for the night or a week or month or _months_ even… and yet Yuya would always leave Yamada after their session. Giving excuses like “Yuto might call me” or “Yuto might need me” or “Yuto might be back sooner. He likes to cut his business trips short and surprise me” and Yamada could only accept them and watch him leave. Which is why Yamada absolutely refuses to have hopes on Yuya’s feelings towards him for just this one time that he decided to stay.

He looks at himself in the mirror and caresses the marks Yuya left in his body. He feels good seeing them but knowing that they’ll fade and whatever they have going on will end one day, broke his heart. 

He felt tears on his cheeks as he stared at himself. He silently sobbed in the bathroom hoping Yuya didn’t realise the empty space beside him. As he opened the bathroom door, Yuya was standing in front of it and hugged Yamada. Without asking anything, he just hugged the man in front of him tight with no intention of letting go. Yamada could only hug him back and his tears started flowing again. He sobbed into the elder’s bare chest. 

“I’m not asking you why or what. Whatever it is you’re going through, if you can’t talk it out with anyone, not even Yuto, call me. Text me. Even if you just need a hug. I want to be more than someone that you just fuck Ryosuke. You and Yuto might be the best of friends.. But to me.. you’re my best friend Ryo.”

_“Best friend”_ Yamada thought. Is this another step forward or did Yuya just establish their relationship as friends with benefits? Yamada refused to think. He just hugged Yuya throughout the night. 

“Take care ok Ryo? I don’t know when I can come over again. Work has been tough and I keep being sent out for business trips.” Yuya was hugging the younger close to him.

“No it’s okay. Its work. If you’re worried that I’ll sleep with someone else while you’re gone, don’t worry so much cause I won’t. I’m yours Yuya. Only yours.”

“And it’ll better be that way until you find someone you love okay? Find someone that will treat you like a king. You deserve it. I found Yuto. I’m sure you’ll find yours too. So until that day comes, you’re mine. Don’t fall for dicks that cheat on their boyfriends okay?”

“Oh you mean dicks like you?” Yamada sarcastically remarked to Yuya.

“Hahaha! Yes. Definitely don’t fall for dicks like me.”

They shared one last kiss. Yamada bid him goodbye as he laid down on his sofa. 

_Should I actually move on from you Yuya?_ Yamada wondered to himself.

His phone rang. It was Yuto.

“Yes Yuto?” sounding annoyed.

“Ryo! I need your help!”

“What’s wrong? Is it urgent? Because if it isn’t, I’m not in the mood to go out actually.”

“Oh, it's urgent! Please! Yuya isn’t home yet and I want to surprise him! I got back earlier from my parents’ place and I need you to call him and bring him out someplace until I’m ready. Please Ryo? Please please please please! Or just call him over to your place! Let him go to you instead! Please!” Yuto was practically begging on the other side.

“Are you serious Nakajima Yuto? Urgh! Fine, I'll call him now.”

“Yes thank you so much! I love you soooo much! Once I’m ready, I’ll text you! Ok bye!”

Yamada honestly doesn’t know if Yuto genuinely still loves him or he’s just saying it to make him feel better. 2 days ago, his “I love you” felt legit but just seconds ago, it felt like a joke. He sighed as he dialed Yuya. 

“Hello?”

“Yuya? Are you on the road?”

“Yes, I am. What’s wrong?”

“I… I’m not feeling .. okay Yuu… Can you come back? Please?”

Well he wasn’t actually lying. He wasn’t feeling okay at all. 

“I’m turning back. Stay where you are.”

When Yuya came back, the younger opened the door as the elder carried Yamada and put him on the sofa; snuggling him close to his body.

“Ryosuke. I don’t want to ask anything but you need to call Yuto. Yuto handles this better. He knows you better. I’ll call him okay? You need him now.” caressing his body.

“Don’t call Yuto!”

“No Ryo. You need Yuto. Let me call him.”

Yamada felt all his emotions and frustration burst as he stood up in front of Yuya and stole his phone away.

“Give me back my phone Ryosuke.” Yuya sternly asked, standing as well.

“STOP IT YUYA. I SAID DON’T CALL YUTO. SO DON’T.” Yamada was raising his voice at this point.

“Ryosuke. Please. Don’t be stubborn. You cried last night and I have no idea why and I left you alone for barely 15 minutes and you called me back asking me to stay with you for no apparent reason. And when I want to bring the most important person to you, you’re being such a stubborn prick!”

“Oh my god! Yuto is NOT the most important person in my life. YOU ARE TAKAKI YUYA! I don’t care at this point. You want to know why I cried last night Yuya? It’s because I’m sick and tired of having this relationship with you! Hell! Is this even a relationship? We fuck and you leave! That’s it! And every fucking time when I see you leave that damn door, my heart breaks. For a whole fucking year! Why does my heart break, you ask? Because I’m in love with you, you dick! For the last 2 years, I’ve been hopelessly in love with you!”

Yamada looked at the surprised look of the elder’s face, speechless. 

“Yes! Surprisingly I am! Even before you got together with Yuto, I fell for you at first sight! And yes! I thought I’d finally have you if we ended up in bed together but look at where that brought me! We literally _just_ fuck! It’s always been Yuto for you and right now when I just need you, you just _have_ to mention Yuto again! I’m tired Yuya! You know what? You said that it was a mistake the first time we slept together right? Yeah. It was. I’m only realising it now. You can forget about everything that we did. We won’t even be friends. The doors’ right there. Do what you do best and leave Yuya.”

Yamada let everything out, crying as he tried to walk away from Yuya. As he walked past him, he saw light coming from Yuya’s screen, the call screen was on. 

Ongoing Call

My Love, Yuto

04:37


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm back! this chapter is going up faster than i expected hahahaha! this will be the last chapter for this story :( i'm quite sad to say goodbye to these 3 hoes hahahahah! (but stay tuned there's one lasssttt one coming up kinda explaining in depth about something that will happen in this chapter hehe)
> 
> thank you to everyone who has read and loved this story! i really appreciate every single one of you who has left comments and kudos! i may or may not be working on another story hehehe 
> 
> i'll see you soon peeps! xoxo

Yuya looked down in the direction of Yamada’s eyes. 

_ Oh no _ . Yuya thought. He quickly took the phone away.

“Hello? Yuto? Love? Please say something! I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I’m coming back now. I’ll explain everything. Please just stay there.”

Yamada saw the horror in Yuya’s eyes and his voice.. Regret. He sounded regretful. He saw Yuya ignore and walked past him as he exited the younger’s apartment. 

_ He calls Yuto “Love”  _

Yamada stripped as he went into the shower and cooled himself down. He sobbed in the shower. Bawled his eyes out. Letting out all the frustration and emotions that he had pent up in him for the longest time. He had just lost the love of his life and to make everything worse.. his best friend. He shouldn’t be surprised. He started this on his own accord. He deserved to lose the both of them. 

He fidgeted around his room, staring at his phone. Going back and forth. Thinking of the multiple scenarios that might be happening at Yuya’s and Yuto’s place. 

_ Should I call one of them? No.. Both of them probably won’t want to even listen to me. But.. Yutti.. Yutti is heartbroken.. and he’ll know that.. I was sleeping with him out of spite.. I ruined us.. Yutti… I am so sorry…  _

Yamada felt his tears run down his face again. How could he let lust and love blind him from the very person that was there for him for everything. 

_ It’ll be better if I just disappear from their lives. Start afresh somewhere else…  _

Meanwhile at Yuya’s and Yuto’s apartment

“Yuto! Love!”

Yuya found Yuto sitting on their couch, looking lifeless. His phone still in his hand. Yuya looked around to see some decorations around the living room. He looked at the kitchen to see some food; halfway prepared. 

He carefully sat down in front of Yuto, on his knees. He slowly tried to touch Yuto’s hands which were scattered away by the younger. 

_ “ _ Yuto.. Love.. Listen to me. I have no excuses. I have been sleeping with Ryosuke for… a year now. It was just sex for me love.. I’m so sorry I gave in to such a stupid thing. I have no absolute feelings for him. It’s you that I love Yuto. You have to believe me! I love you Yuto… Please.. Don’t leave me.. I’m begging you please. I am so sorry. I can fix this for us. We can fix this… Say something… Please… Anything.. Just don’t leave me Yuto…”

Yuya begged Yuto, grabbing onto his knees, tears falling onto his face. He looked up to look at Yuto to see him crying as well. Yuya’s heart broke. He made the man that he loves cry and heartbroken.. all for lust. 

“Yuu… I… There is something.. I need to tell you as well…”

Yuto’s eyes weren’t crying out of heartbreak, no. He was crying because he felt used. Used and dirty.. His best friend went behind his back to sleep with the man that he loves and took advantage of his lingering feelings for him. 

“I.. I have been sleeping with Ryosuke as well Yuu.. I’m sorry too.. I- I shouldn’t have gone to him drunk when you weren’t around. I shouldn’t have given in to lust… I regret everything.. Yuya.. The both of us made mistakes.. Should we try again? Try us.. again?”

Yuto looked right into Yuya’s eyes, searching for reassurance, for forgiveness. Yuya couldn’t think if he was being honest. The both of them cheated on each other with the same man. 

“Let’s talk tomorrow love.. We’ll talk about everything tomorrow. No more secrets. We’ll try again. Us. Tonight please… let me show you how much I love you, how much I don’t want to lose you”

Yuya slowly closed the gap between him and the younger, bringing his lips close to him. They spent the night entangled in each other’s arms, constantly spilling “I love you”’s from their lips, as if it was going to be the last time that they can ever say it.. Things will never be the same for them. They know, deep down, that everything about their relationship is going to change.

Back to Yamada.

It’s been a whole month since the nightmare. Yamada has not dared to contact either of them and neither have they tried contacting him. Yamada is planning to take a break, away from the city and his apartment, to think and refresh his mind. 

_ Would Okinawa be nice? Hmm.. Yutti and I went for a trip to Okinawa once.. _

Yamada’s trail of thoughts failed him again. Whatever he did, whatever he thought of, his thoughts kept trailing back to either Yutti or Yuya. He was dwelling in self hatred for weeks, not eating, not cleaning, not doing anything. He didn’t think he had the right to even think about them after hurting them both and yet hurting himself in the process. When he finally fixed himself up, he thought he could move on. Learn from his mistakes. Trying to think how he should beg for forgiveness or should he just vanish like a ghost, knowing that he wasn’t worth to be forgiven at all. 

_ Ding! _

His notification bell rang from his phone. He gulped as he saw the name that appeared on his screen. The message on it? It was as if his nightmare never ended.

_ From: Yutti _

_ We need to talk. All 3 of us. 7:00pm. My place. _

Yamada fundled with himself as he sat in his car in Yuto’s apartments’ carpark. He was sweating buckets, throat already dry, mind full of thoughts. He couldn’t find the life in him to actually go up and ring that doorbell. Memories flooded his mind. Everytime he rang that doorbell, it was either Yutti welcoming him with Yuya right behind him to hangout or Yutti dragging him through the door to ravage him. It was neither good memories for him anymore. 

_ You signed up for this Yamada! This is what you deserve. You need to explain yourself to the both of them, apologize and leave. Don’t ask for forgiveness. You don’t deserve it.  _

Yamada breathed out as he tried to calm his thoughts. He got out of the car, onto the elevator and now he’s standing right in front of their door. He looked at his watch. 

_ 6:58pm. _

_ Here goes nothing. _

Ding Dong!

Yutti opened the door for him and behind him was Yuya. They looked… normal?

“Come in.”

Yuto finally spoke as he let Yamada walk into the apartment. Yamada walked right to their sofa and sat down rather uncomfortably. He felt the air around him cold and still. He felt breathless to be in the same room as the both of them. The ones that would bring him the most comfort are the ones that are making him choke on air right now. 

Yuya and Yuto sat on the floor in front of him, gesturing to join them. Yamada swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat down. The 3 of them stayed quiet for a while, until Yuto cleared his throat and made the other 2 look at him.

“Since we’re all here, let’s start. Ryosuke, you’ll go first. Tell us everything. And I mean it. A to Z. The whole deal.” Yuto’s voice was low and threatening almost. 

Ryosuke knew that tone. He began spilling everything. Not even missing a slight bit of the story. He needed to let everything out, come clean to the both of them before even attempting to apologize.

“...and that day was the last day ever. I regret everything that I did to the both of you. Yutti, you don’t deserve to have a friend like me. I put everything on the line to crush this beautiful relationship that you have and I even used your feelings against you. I’m a selfish bastard. I’m sorry Yutti.”

“Yuya, I’m sorry I tried to seduce you. I was blinded by hate and jealousy. You were right. I don’t deserve you… Because  _ you _ deserve more than me. I am so sorry that I got in between the both of you.”

Yamada was crying at this point. Neither of them reacted nor said anything the entire time. He looked at their blank faces as he wiped the tears off his face. He thought that was it. He said everything that he needed to say and now he can leave. Permanently out from their lives. 

“I’ll take my leave now. Don’t worry. I won’t appear in front of the both of you ever again. Live happily together. The two of you deserve it.”

As Yamada tried to get up, Yuya pulled him back down, surprisingly into his lap. Yamada got flustered and tried to wiggle out of his grip but to no avail.

“Yuya. What the hell? Let me go.” Yamada pleaded.

Yuya's grip on him just tightened. Yuto got up from beside Yuya and went to their bedroom, only to return with a necktie. 

“Wha-? Do you want me to beg for forgiveness on my knees? I will. So can someone just please say something?” Yamada looked at Yuya, trying to find some sort of sign from his expression.

“Yuya, you’re hurting my wrists. Please let me go.” Yamada pleaded.

He felt Yuto sit behind him and tied his wrists together. Yamada was confused with everything. Just as he was about to voice out, Yuto finally spoke up.

“I was hurt, Ryo... I was crying for days… Yuya and I.. We’re broken… We’ve been fighting non stop since… because of _you_.”

As Yuto said those last few words, Yamada felt a pull on his hair as he saw Yuto glaring right at him from the top, eyes looking like nothing Yamada has ever seen before. 

“And I thought about it a few days ago… Why are Yuya and I fighting over you? Yuya obviously doesn’t love you.. and I was blinded by my past feelings for you… Why the hell were we hurting while you were just probably enjoying the image of us fighting?”

Yuto’s tug on his hair is even tighter now, almost violently. 

“Ah!! Yutti.. It hurts… I was hurt too.. I swear.. I was never enjoying it. I was a mess! I really was.. Yutti please.. I’m sorry… Please let me go…”

Yuto let go of Yamada’s hair but went very near to his ear.

“If you’re sorry, you’re going to have to be louder than that. Prove to the both of us how sorry you are.”

And just as he finished speaking, he felt the man’s lips on the back of his neck, sucking and lightly biting his flesh. Yamada moaned, unaware of the man in front of him looking at the view. 

“Baby.. let it out.. Let the both of us hear your moans.”

Yuya finally spoke before unbuttoning Yamada’s shirt and attaching his lips to his nipple. Yamada’s head fell back from pleasure as he felt the two pairs of lips on his skin. 

_ What is going on? Why are they doing this? Whaa-? _

Yamada’s thoughts got distracted as he looked down and saw Yuya palming his dick through his pants. He felt another pair of hands on his hips, caressing his sides.

“If you’re wondering what we’re doing baby, the both of us agreed that we both want to fuck you at the same time before you leave today. Just to feel you one last time before letting you go for real. Letting this all go…”

Yuya said, looking right into Yamada’s eyes as he kissed him. With his hands tied he was limited to everything. He couldn’t touch either of them. He missed kissing Yuya, he missed Yuto’s lips on his body. He couldn’t deny that he missed this. His body reacting to everything the two men were doing to him. 

He felt Yuto’s lips leave his back and Yuya leave his mouth as Yuto pulled Yamada up from the back and lent a hand to Yuya to get up as well. The two men looked at each other as they communicated with their eyes. While Yamada was catching his breath, Yuya caught Yamada’s thighs and carried him to the bedroom. 

Yuya threw Yamada on to the bed, face down. He saw Yuto sit beside his head as he felt Yuya’s hands fondling with his pants trying to pull them down. He saw Yuto taking off his clothes and when the final clothing was off, Yuto attached his lips to Yamada’s. The kiss felt needy yet he could feel the frustration that Yuto was feeling. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Yuya’s tongue on his rim. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. He doesn’t deserve this pleasure. Yet his body kept giving in to it. Yuto left his lips as he sat down next to his head positioning himself to let Yamada have a good look at his already hard dick. Yamada couldn’t help but to lick his lips at the view. Yuto has his legs wide with his hard dick standing with precum already leaking out from the tip. 

“Yuyaan… Give me your fingers.”

Yuto moaned sultrily to Yuya. Yamada saw Yuya’s fingers enter Yuto’s hot mouth as he started to suck them, coating each finger with enough saliva. Yamada enjoyed the view as he felt his own dick twitching underneath begging for attention. He felt Yuya’s tongue leaving his rim as he arched his back and pushed his hips back, wanting more. Yuto chuckled at the view and he gestured to Yuya to give Yamada what he wanted. 

With no warning, Yamada felt 3 fingers enter his already wet hole. 

“Ah! Yuya! Too much!”

Yamada screamed at the intrusion. It was pain that slowly changed to pleasure as he forced himself to relax. 

“Love.. He thinks it's too much. What should I do?” __

Yuya asked Yuto. Yamada saw Yuto reposition himself onto his knees and yanked Yamada’s head up to face his hard, leaking dick. 

“Keep going Yuu.. He looks so good, being stretched out from your fingers. I’ll deal with more pressing matters.” 

Yuto looked down to Yamada.

“Open up.” 

Yamada gladly opens his mouth as Yuto slips his dick into Yamada’s hot mouth. 

“Fuck! He takes your dick so well, love…” Yuya was definitely enjoying the view while trying to focus on his fingers in the youngers’.

“He does, doesn’t he Yuu… Does he look like this when he sucks you off too Yuu?” Yuto trying to answer, breathlessly.

“He does… Baby c’mon show me how good you are…”

Yamada knew that comment was thrown to him. Yuya calls him “Baby” in bed yet Yuto gets “Love”. He tried not to think about that for the moment and focused on the dick that was in his mouth. He continued to suck Yuto’s dick, taking his whole length in, the tip occasionally hitting the back of his throat. He kept a steady rhythm so as to focus on giving Yuto pleasure and trying to also enjoy Yuya’s fingers. He felt Yuto close in his mouth as he sucked harder, bobbing his head faster to give him relief but Yuto pulled away instead. Yamada was forced back up to his knees as Yuya held Yamada against his chest. Yamada saw Yuto crawl in front of him and attached his lips to his own throbbing dick. 

“Yuto! Fuck!” 

Yamada rolled his head back onto Yuya’s shoulder. Yuya managed to see Yuto from Yamada’s shoulders and commented. 

“Oh Yuto, love… You look so good from this angle. Suck him harder love. You’re doing so good.” 

Yamada felt Yuya’s fingers leave his rim as he felt his dick poking him. With no warning Yuya thrusted into Yamada at one go. Yamada screamed in pain. Even though he was definitely stretched out, he wasn’t prepared for it. Yuya ignored his scream and continued thrusting into him, this time for his own relief instead of Yamada’s. Yamada felt like he was going to split into two. Yuya has been rough with him but never this rough. 

“Yuya… It hurts.. Slow down please.. Just let me take a second.”

Yamada managed to voice out. Yuya ignored him again and continued. Yamada tried to focus on the pleasure Yuto was giving him instead. Just as he was about to come, Yuto pulled away. At the same time, Yuya pulled out as well and pushed Yamada on to his knees and made him sit so he could see both Yuya and Yuto. His butt was in pain, his dick was twitching and begging for release. 

The 2 men in front of him started to make out in a hurry, tongues fighting for dominance, hands touching each other. Yuto pushed Yuya down and quickly attached his lips to Yuya’s dick. 

_ Is this how they have sex? They look so.. in sync.. Like they were meant to do this together... Fuck.. Yuto looks so hot on Yuya’s dick… _

Yamada thought as he watched the scene before him.

Yuya was moaning uncontrollably under Yuto, giving in to him. He pulled away and repositioned right on top of Yuya’s dick. Yuya sat up and held onto Yuto’s hips. Yuto’s hand grabbed Yuya’s dick and angled his tip to his opening. Yuto breathed out as he let Yuya slide into him.

_ Eh?! No preparation?! At all?! Doesn’t it hurt?! _

Yamada panicked in his mind, worried about Yuto’s well-being. Yuto and Yuya both stilled in that position as they looked over to Yamada. 

“Enjoying the show Ryo? Do I look good with Yuya’s dick in me?” 

Yuto asked as he tried to control the pleasure he was feeling, Yamada nodded his head furiously. Yuto smirked as he slid up, leaving the tip in him and slamming back down onto Yuya. They kept a good rhythm. Yuto slamming himself down to meet Yuya’s snapping his hips up. Yuto moaned shamelessly, Yuya’s name leaving his lips again and again. Yuya was no different. He was grabbing Yuto’s thighs, his grip tight enough to leave bruises. 

“C’mon love.. I’m almost there. Come with me.” 

“Yuu… You make me feel so... full... I’m almost there too.. Aah!” 

Yamada watched how the 2 were in perfect harmony trying to find the ultimate pleasure together. 

“Yuu! I’m- Aah!” __

With a few more thrusts, Yuto spilled onto Yuya’s stomach as he felt Yuya’s hot cum inside of him. Both of them held each other as they stilled in that position. Yuto caressed Yuya’s hair as Yuya caressed his hips. Both their lips curling up into a smile as they shared a passionate kiss.

“I love you Yuya.”

“I love you too Yuto.”

A few minutes that felt like eternity passed as the couple stayed in their position catching their breaths. Yuto looked back to the other, looking like a mess and in need of attention soon. Yamada watched Yuto get off Yuya and saw cum leaking down from his hole down his thigh. He felt himself get hotter at the view. 

Yuto approached Yamada and untied his wrists as he grabbed at his throbbing dick. Grabbing his length, Yuto went to continue what he left off and sucked Yamada. ”Fuck! Yuto! Aah!” It didn’t take long for Yamada to find his own orgasm and spilled in Yuto’s mouth. Yuto swallowed his cum and faced Yuya again, kissing him letting the elder taste Yamada in his mouth. 

The 3 of them stayed silent as they recovered from their session. Yuto was in Yuya’s arms, cuddling close to the elder as Yuya caressed his back. Yamada watched how the 2 of them look at peace with each other. Yuto looked up to Yuya, as the elder looked down to him and they shared a passionate kiss, again. 

Yamada felt his heart break again. 

**That was it.**

Yamada got off the bed and got clothed, silently. He got his stuff and left the couple’s apartment. He felt used, dirty and ashamed. He reached back to his own apartment and got in the shower, to clean off the traces of the couple from his body. He got on his bed and hugged his knees before crying his eyes out.

He could only think about how Yuto and Yuya looked at each other after their session. Their eyes that were full of affection and love. Of thankfulness and comfort. He never had either of them look at him like that after his multiple sessions with either. 

Yamada figured out what Yuto wanted to show him. As much pleasure Yamada felt while he enjoyed the two men all over him, pain will come with the price of it and he will never get what wants no matter if he gets the orgasm of his life or not.

Because at the end of the day, Yamada will always be able to get an orgasm but he’ll never be able to feel the love and satisfaction that both Yuto and Yuya have for each other. 


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my dear readers!! i'm back with the final chapter for this short story! (well this is more of a back story and in depth explanation about yuya's and yuto's relationship after they found out the truth and after... that thing that happened with yamada HAHAHA) 
> 
> this will be the last from me for this story! thank you so much again for all the kudos and comments! i appreciate every single one of you!! much love!! 🥰
> 
> till we meet again in another story! 🤪

Yuto didn’t know what to feel.

Betrayal? Disgust? Disappointment?

When he heard Yamada’s little confession over the phone, he felt his whole world crashing down. He was furious with Yuya yet he wanted Yuya to come back to him. He wanted to cut all ties with Yamada yet he wanted his best friend back.

He was in denial. In denial that everything will find its place and the 3 of them will get back to normal. He didn’t have the strength to face Yuya since he was cheating on the elder as well but he still wanted to slap the elder, scream at him, question the elder why he did that when he himself did it. As he was lost in his thoughts, he heard the apartment door open with a frantic Yuya rushing through it. He took a good look at the elder; he looked scared, mortified. 

“Yuto! Love!”

He heard Yuya’s voice as he lifelessly looked at the elder walking towards him and kneeling on the floor, taking his hands into the elders’. 

_“_ Yuto.. Love.. Listen to me. I have no excuses. I have been sleeping with Ryosuke for… a year now.”

A year? It’s been a year since he started cheating on the elder as well. Why was he feeling betrayed when he did the same thing?

“It was just sex for me love.. I’m so sorry I gave in to such a stupid thing. I have no absolute feelings for him.”

Yuto’s eyes widened at Yuya’s statement. Yuto loves Yuya. Without doubt he does. But he loves Yamada. Doesn’t he? Does he love Yamada in that way? Was it just sex for him with Yamada?

“It’s you that I love Yuto. You have to believe me! I love you Yuto… Please.. Don’t leave me.. I’m begging you please. I am so sorry. I can fix this for us. We can fix this… Say something… Please… Anything.. Just don’t leave me Yuto…”

Yuto watched the elder on his knees, begging for forgiveness. He saw that his hands were wet, Yuya was crying. Then, he felt his own face wet. 

_Am I… crying?_

Yuto just wanted to let everything out to Yuya. He was scared, teriffied, of the elders’ reaction if he told the truth but at this point, there’s no point hiding anymore. 

“Yuu… I… There is something.. I need to tell you as well…”

He was scared, yet betrayed and disgusted but guilty as well.

“I.. I have been sleeping with Ryosuke as well Yuu.. I’m sorry too.. I- I shouldn’t have gone to him drunk when you weren’t around. I shouldn’t have given in to lust… I regret everything.. Yuya.. The both of us made mistakes..”

He grabbed the elder’s hands in his and gripped tighter onto him. He knew he didn’t want to lose Yuya. No, he didn’t just know, he was sure, absolutely sure that he didn’t want to lose Yuya.

“Should we try again? Try us.. again?”

He looked right into the elder’s eyes, trying to find some sort of reassurance. Yuya held onto the younger, even tighter now, before speaking.

“Let’s talk tomorrow love.. We’ll talk about everything tomorrow. No more secrets. We’ll try again. Us. Tonight please… let me show you how much I love you, how much I don’t want to lose you…”

Yuto only felt Yuya that night. He gave everything to Yuya that night as Yuya did with him. 

“I love you, Yuto”

“I love you, Yuya”

Yuya held the younger tight in his arms as he felt his chest wet, looking down to find the younger softly sobbing. The elder felt his own tears build up as he cried as well. 

That night changed the both of them. 

The next few days, weeks were terrible. They kept arguing, picking on each other over things that didn’t bother them before. They were trying to forget and move on. Until Yuto exploded.

“Why are you still on this Yuya! We went through this before! I was not in love with Yamada for real! Yes, I admit that I used to but I’m over him! I wasn’t thinking straight! I didn’t mean it when I told him that I loved him!”

Yuto screamed at the elder.

“Like I should believe you! I have never, _never_ brought Yamada to _our house, into our bed_ and slept with him. I made it clear to not taint that. Because when I leave him, I come back here, to _us_ , to _you_ . This is where I want to be, where I need to be. Now you’re telling me that _you_ brought him here to _sleep_ with him?! And you told him you _loved him_ ?! And before you even try to ask, no, I have never said that to him. How does it feel, Yuto? How did it feel to sleep in the same bed that we make love in, to sleep with _him_ and tell him you love him? _In this very bed_ , Yuto? Please tell me. I would _love_ to know.”

Yuya couldn’t believe what he just heard. He shouldn’t feel disgusted, or betrayed. He still slept with Yamada. And maybe he did have lingering feelings for him, even when it barely lasted. 

“Don’t make it sound like you did nothing wrong. What were _you_ thinking, continously fucking him when you _knew_ it was wrong?! Whatever I did, yes, maybe I still had lingering feelings for him, but you?! You just wanted to have sex with him, didn’t you?! You probably wanted to fuck him even before we got together! So when the opportunity came, of course you _had_ to go ahead and stick your dick in him! Why?! Am I not good enough?! Tell me Yuya! Was he that good of a fuck that you keep going back to him?!” 

“Yeah! He’s a good fuck alright! He always feels so fucking hot around me. And yes! I wanted to fuck him since the day I saw him! He is far better in bed than you are. Heck! If we hadn’t met, I’m pretty sure I’d hit him up instead of you! If I knew this would’ve happened, I wish I didn’t hold myself back the day I met Yamada. Maybe I would’ve been dating him now! Maybe I would’ve been happier with him! Maybe -”

**_SLAP!_ **

Yuto’s hand automatically flung towards the elder’s face. 

“...”

Silence. They stayed there like that for a good while. 

“We’re done, aren’t we?” Yuya managed to speak first. He looked back into the younger’s eyes and searched for hope, hope for them. 

“... I don’t know Yuya… I… I want to make things work with you again… I honestly do… I don’t want to lose you… I… I’m sorry…” the younger answered, between his sobs, swallowing his tears.

Yuya took the younger into his arms and pulled him to the sofa and sat down, facing him. 

“I want to make this work too Yuto… I really love you. I’m sorry I said all that nonsense. I don’t mean it. No one has made me happier than you. I was blinded by lust. I’m sorry. I really am. I should’ve left the first time but I didn’t. I’m so sorry, love.” 

Now Yuya was crying as well. 

“You know we can’t go back to _us_ right? Let’s just… restart? Please?” Yuto asked the elder, caressing his hands that were holding his’. 

“Please. Let’s do it. It’ll take time. Lots of time. But… I know it’ll be worth it. _We’re_ worth it. _You’re_ worth it, Yuto” Yuya leaned forward, holding the youngsters’ neck as their foreheads found each other. 

Another week passed. The couple got a little better. Both of them decided to take a break from work. Focusing on them. Fixing them. Both of them making an effort on each of their ends’. 

“Yuu… I… I think we need to talk to Ryosuke, sooner or later” Yuto asked, opening up pandora’s box. Yuya’s eyes widened at the younger’s question. 

“Why? He hurt both of us. Don’t tell me you can forgive him. Cause I can’t.”

“But… think about it Yuu… Ryosuke… He… Yes, he hurt us but… wasn’t it more of our fault for continuing what he started? It’s not fair… for us to not hear his side of the story…”

“What more is there for us to listen to, love?”

“I… I don't know… But… closure. I need closure with him. One last time. With him. With you. Let everything out for one last time. I think… that’s what we need Yuu… Please?” 

Yuya looked at Yuto, trying to see if he meant _that_ for the _last time._ He sighed as he agreed to the youngers’ suggestion. Maybe they both needed this closure. Just _one last time_. Little did Yuya know… Yuto had a whole different reason for wanting it. 

“You were my best friend Ryo… You… You betrayed me… and used me… And you broke my relationship… You need to learn something…” Yuto spoke to himself in the mirror, looking at himself, knowing that Yamada will arrive anytime now.

After the whole session with Yamada ended, the couple cuddled in each other’s arms. Yuto actually caught a look of Yamada’s face before he left. He saw shame on Yamada’s face. He felt good. He needed Yamada to _feel_ it.

Now with Yuya holding him close, he can move on with the elder. Both of them felt content. They felt the warmth and love from each other as they held onto each other tightly.

They seemed to find themselves again and got the closure they needed.

They knew they could forget this nightmare and move forward in their lives but deep down, this will be something that will haunt them, torture them.

But until then, they’ll stay satisfied with what they have now. 


End file.
